Perdida
by Jane-Volturi'24
Summary: Porque nadie le dijo que el amar era quebrantar una regla.


Participa en el reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" del foro "LOL" (el lobo, la oveja y el león).

**Palabra:** Reglas

**Summary:** Porque por más que siguió las reglas no logró su "Felices Para Siempre".

Didyme POV:

Entré al enorme armario que había al costado de la habitación. Mejor me apuraba o iba a llegar tarde, y por más que a muchas novias les gustaba hacerse esperar yo no era una de ellas. Tomé mis zapatitos blancos y azules y me los puse justo para oír a Athenadora entrar en mi dormitorio.

-Didyme, ven, sal del armario que necesito asegurarme de que estés perfecta para tu boda.-me llamó con su voz maternal y femenina de siempre.-Pero mírate! El vestido, lo tienes todo arrugado! Y mira, se te corrió el maquillaje! No puedo creerlo, tu siempre tan revoltosa Dy. Qué crees que opinará Marcus cuando te vea entrar a la iglesia de este modo? O tu hermano? Porque conociendo a Marcus dirá que estas perfecta y hará caso omiso al resto.

Athenadora siguió quejándose de mi desorden mientras yo hacía gestos cada tanto, como si estuviera escuchando, pero es que no podía centrarme en nada más que en mi futuro esposo en ese momento. En mi mente también aparecía imágenes de mi tropezando al llegar o de diciendo "no" en vez de "si, quiero", que era lo que más me preocupaba.

-Esta bien, creo que terminé! Perfecta. Vamos o estarás tarde.-dijo tomándome de la mano.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras (yo por supuesto, ni siquiera venía fijándome en donde pisaba, mi mente estaba muy ocupada en mi vampiro, el que pronto sería mío para siempre) athena me soltó la mano y alguien la tomó en su lugar. No, no podía ser, lo había olvidado! Aro, siendo mi hermano y la única familia humana que me quedaba, me llevaría hasta el altar. Pero habían cosas que el no debía saber... decisiones que aún no habían sido tomadas pero que apenas el pensar en ellas me ponía en peligro. Pero era tarde, Aro leyó todas nuestras ideas sobre irnos juntos y muy lejos a llevar una nueva vida, lejos de el pequeño pueblo de Voterra.

Lo miré, completamente aterrada, pero el solo sonrió, como si nada ocurriera y comenzó a guiarme dentro del lugar donde se hallaba Marcus.

-Aro lo sabe...-le susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie escuchara a mi casi esposo, mientras el cura hablaba.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.-me aseguró, apretando levemente mi mano. Quizás Aro ya sabía, quizás ya habían hablado y por eso Marcus estaba tan seguro y Aro no me había hecho nada.

Me arrepentí mucho de haber dudado de mi propio hermano... el? hacerme daño a mi? A su hermanita? No era capaz. El no era así, por más que al convertirse en vampiro había adquirido una sed de poder increíble.

Luego del casamiento comenzó la fiesta. Por supuesto, solo y únicamente vampiros, sin excepciones, esa era la condición. Baile con Marcus casi toda la noche y traté de morderme la lengua y no hablar del tema para no arruinar el momento, hasta que Aro interrumpió. Me pidió para ir afuera a conversar, dijo que tenía algo especial para mi.

Y fue allí cuando me dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de mí, que no podía creer que yo lo fuera a abandonar así, y que yo sabía que Marcus era muy importante para el, que lo necesitaba a su lado como socio.

-Pero Aro, comprende que si le pedí que nos alejáramos fue porque esto no es lo mejor para mi. No aguanto ver vampiros y humanos morir tan indiscriminadamente a nuestras manos. Me hace mal, por favor hermano no te enojes, solo trata de entenderme.

-Créeme dy que yo lo intento. Y le busco una solución... pero no le encuentro. Lo único que me queda es... pedirte perdón.

-De que hablas...?

Pero era muy tarde, se abalanzó sobre mi antes de que pudiera defenderme y me arrancó dolorosamente y muy rápido cada miembro del cuerpo. Solo recuerdo que vi fuego, y pensé en Marcus... sufriría mucho con mi pérdida? Solo esperaba que no. No recordaba que hubieran reglas de no separarnos de los Vulturi, pero si no las había Aro acababa de trazarlas y yo misma me aseguraría de que no descansara en paz ni el mas mínimo segundo, siempre que no estuviera pensando en algo allí estaría mi imagen, para que se arrepintiera por siempre de haberme separado de mi amor y de mi vida tan tempranamente.

Espero que les halla gustado! ^^

Suya,

Jane-Vulturi'24

Recuerden tocar el botoncito de Review o se arrepentirán para siempre, muajajajaja! xD


End file.
